Uchiha Blinded by love
by Kec02NarutoFan
Summary: After understanding Naruto's love for Sakura, Hinata gives up. At the same time Sasuke figures out his feelings for Hinata. Hinata is banished from her home she now lives with Sasuke. They run away together from Konoha,threatened by Hinata's Father.
1. Chapter 1

This stroy is a edited version. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**  
The tall Hokage building was where she was headed to inform that she was back from her completed mission. She walked down the long hallway which led to a green door. The lavender eyed girl open the door with no hesitation where she saw a woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes working at her desk. "T-tsunade-sama I have c-completed the mission." She closed the door behind her waiting for the blonde haired woman to respond.

"Well done , I have another mission for you and it will not require any fighting at all to complete this task." Tsunade said firmly but with smile. "First I need you to find Team 7 and there Jonin and bring them here, for me."Hinata looked confused but she did not show it instead she nodded and walked out to find team 7.

She came across a gray haired Jonin that had an unusual book in his hand reading it.

"Team 7 L-l-lady Hokage would like to s-s-see you right away." A blonde haired kid, an onyx haired kid and an oddly pink hair girl look at Hinata with confusions. But the gray Haired Jonin just walked with Hinata signaling to follow.

"Welcome team 7 and Hinata… because you all did a great job on your missions you all will be having a day-off today and tomorrow."

"But lady Hokage don't you have a B-rank mission for them…?" Whispered a Lady with Black hair down to her shoulders and Black eyes;

"No Shizune I do not I have already sent a team out to do that task…"Sighed Tsunade. She look at the group of people that were waiting for an answer or order, "You all may leave and enjoy your days of." The five walked out of the room and headed outside.

"Hey Hinata-chan would you like to go to the ramen shop with me?" asked the blonde haired kid that have the cheesy but cute slime on his face.

"S-sure Naruto I would love to go." They walked east while the three stood there staring waiting for the two lovers to be gone.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun what about we go somewhere tonight?" Sasuke glared at the pink haired ninja with annoyance.

"Hn" is what he answered and went west to his home. Sakura walked north with a sad expression on her face and so did the sensei but to only be stopped buy a book sale.

* * *

**I really thank you for reading this story Chapter two come up…**


	2. Chapter 3

**Thanks for read Chapter 2 I hope you liked it.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

After eating with Naruto at the Ramen shop Hinata decided to take a walk through the village before going home. She waved 'hi's' and 'goodbyes' to people in village stopping by shops to look at the things. Hinata walked down the path of the abandoned Uchiha's home to find a lonely surviving Uchiha sitting at the front door. She opened the gates to the Uchiha Manner and sat herself next to the Black Haired Boy.

"H-hello S-sasuke, why are y-you sitting out h-here all a-alone?" she whispered loud enough for him to hear her. He grunted softly,

"I sit out here only to gather my thoughts together and to relax." He looked at the bag in Hinata's hand and looked back into the sky. She blushed and she did not know why? She did not have an interest in Sasuke ever, but why now?Hinata sighed and looked up into the orange-reddish sky and looked backed down.

"I hope we can have this talk again…soon" Sasuke looked at Hinata with a expressionless face on and walked into the empty house that stood there behind them. Hinata stood up and walked home smiling thinking what kind of talk they would have again…soon.

_**The next day…**_

Sasuke walked down the dirt road heading for the shop for something to eat. He reached the shop at bought about 4 Plumped Tomatoes and ate one and saved the others for later.

Sasuke had the whole day off today and he had nothing to do but he always happened to find something to do later on in the day.

Sasuke heard panting coming from the training grounds where he was headed. No other than Hinata Hyuuga Training;

"Hey…" He shouted still eating his Tomato. Hinata Gasped and turned to see Sasuke was there. She tried to catch her breath with sweat on her face.

"S-sasuke, w-what are y-you doing h-here?"

"I thought I would be the only one Training here today… It's vacation why are you here training and you could be like the others sleeping in late?" She stood shyly.

"I'm only h-here b-because I w-want to get strong!" The Uchiha and Hyuuga Stared into each other's eyes but only to be interrupted by a pink haired Ninja.

"Sauske-kun! Good morning… huh?" Sakura was surprised to see Hinata her with Sasuke. "Ah… Good morning Hinata-sama what are you doing here?"

"The same Question to you also" asked Sasuke smirking.

"Oh… I just wanted to give you this Sasuke-kun…It's a basket full of Tomatoes I knew you would be here at this time so I just got up real early to give them to you." Sakura smiled and Blushed hoping that he would like it.

"Hn" said Sasuke and turned back to Hinata. Sakura almost began to cry,

"Uhh… S-sasuke y-you s-should not t-treat S-sakura like t-that she w-was begin n-nice t-to y-you."Stuttered Hinata runing over to comfort Sakura who began to walk away.

"Arigato Hinata but I am fine, Arigato." Saukra beagn to walk home.

Hinata turned to Sasuke and shook her head to herself. Sasuke not felling sorry walked away.

"I going home see you later Hinata-sama… I will be happy to have our talk later on today…" Sasuke smiled leaving Hinata in the training grounds by herself.

_Why am I felt this way about Hinata-sama no I mean Hinata... I need to relax._ Sasuke thought to himself while walking down the road to catch something to eat.

"Oy! Sasuke come and join me."Shouted Naruto from the ramen shop. Sasuke stopped and went in any ways he was in the mood for Ramen anyway

"Hello, Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke sighed know he would give him a long story.

"A nothing but eating… I going to train later you want to come?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with shocked.

"You re training to day I thought you would be sleeping in today?"Said Sauske with no emotion in his voice.

"No I have to get better in my Justus in order to beat you;" Naruto giggled and finish his 6th bowl of ramen in less than 10 seconds.

"Yeah sure I can come… why not" The two teammate sat and ate ramen and trained at the training grounds until Sasuke found something very interesting while he was in the bushes…(what could it be?)

**

* * *

  
Thanks for reading Chapter 3**

**Plz review**

**Chapter 4 coming up soon.**


	3. Chapter 4

**Sorry everyone for such a long wait I really appreciate it I would like to Say thanks to these people who reviewed: ****kawaiiitahina123****, ****HeartBrokenHinata****, SimplyNobody, and ****Aurora-Powerpunk****. **

**Thanks for reviewing here is Chapter 4.**

**Recap of chapter 3:  
Sasuke found something very interesting while he was in the bushes… (What could it be?)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4:

Sasuke hid behind the bushes so Naruto could not find him, as he looked around his surroundings he notice a figure near the stream. He did not want to scare the person away so he sat in the bushes to see what was going to happen next.

"Byakugan!" The figure yelled in a high tone and Sasuke's gasped, from that he knew that it was a currant someone that he knew very well.

"Hinata?" questioned Sasuke in a low tone.

She was training… again.

Hinata moved her arms up and down and left to right making the water around her move it was the most magnificent thing that he had ever saw.

"Hey Sasuke! Where are you?" Yelled the Naruto, Sasuke turned around to see the blonde haired boy's face right in front of his.

"Naruto, if you don't mind I would like to have my face back!"

Naruto looked at Sasuke confused and looked though the hole like gap between the bushes to see his friend Hinata Training.

"Hey, Sasuke what are you doing…? Oh I know you were spying on Hinata-sama weren't you?"

Sasuke blushed but light enough that he teammate couldn't see.

"Hn… like I will ever do something like that…"

Sasuke crossed his arms and turned the other way blushing a little red.

"We should get going, Naruto I getting bored…" Sasuke walked out of the bush a few feet away from where Naruto was and he heard a…

"AHHH! Hinata-sama I'm sorry…" Whined Naruto while walking out of the bushes only to rub his head; Sasuke giggled a bit.

"N-naruto-kun what w-where you doing i-in those bushes?"

Hinata followed Naruto to see that he was not alone.

"Oh… S-sasuke d-did you um… k-know anything a-about this…?" Asked Hinata while looking up at Sasuke;

"Hn" was the raven haired boys answer. Sasuke walked away from the grounds with a smirk on his face.

**That Night…**

Hinata walked down the dirt path road that lead to the Uchiha Compounds, she did not understand why she was here her feet just had a mind of its own leading her to the old and rusty gates. She pushed the gates open and walked inside to find a young man sitting on the porch as if the he was waiting for her the whole time.

Hinata walked up the steps and sat down near him.

"I thought you would have gone home already…Hyuuga" he smirked and rested back on his elbows.

"I w-would like t-to have a-an n-nice t-talk with y-y-you, if that's o-okay?" Hinata looked down at where Sasuke was laying and looked back at the sky. She blushed a little remembering the accident that happened earlier.

The wind blew and Hinata shivered remembering that she should have taken her jacket before she left for training.

Sasuke turned his head to where Hinata was and noticed she was shivering.

"Wait here…" he walked into the home and walked back out with a blue blanket.

"Here…" Sasuke covered Hinata and sat down. "Uhh… t-thank you Sasuke"

For the rest of the night Sasuke and Hinata sat and watched the sun set. The moon woke up, Hinata had fallen asleep on Sasuke lap… he didn't mind at all.

Later on that night he Dropped Hinata off at her house. (Using her window to get in.)

**The Next day…**

The next Day Hinata awoken in her bed… '_I… Though I was at Sasuke's House?' _Thought Hinata, She looked at the time and it said_ 8 o'clock _Hinata was late; she need to be at the Hokages Office an hour ago and she knew she was in for a lecture.

**Meanwhile…**

"**Where is that girl!!" **Tsunade slammed her fists into her desk making a huge dent. Team 7 was horrified to see Tsunade as she was and wished they were not in this predicament in the first door opened…it was Hinata. **"You're late! Where have you been!?" **Tsunade pointed at Hinata."Umm…, since you're here we can proceed to themission." Tsunade sat on her chair and crossed her fingers. Her hazel eyes scanned the room once… twice… three times and then to the 5 Shinobis.

"Hmm… you will be called team Kakashi for know, you will be escorting a Ninja to the lighting Country…"

"But Tsunade that means we would have to …" Kakashi responded

"I know what the stakes are… you 5 will have to go throw the Sound Village to get to the Lighting Country… Kakashi if anyone is in major help send one of your hounds to the village, I will send Backup when your hounds arrive." The 5 Nodded in response and went on their way in a puff of smoke.

**

* * *

**

**Up Next,Chapter 5…**

**Thanks for Clicking and reading plz review.**


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The Team Kakashi sprinted in the forest trees going to their destination.

The sun was going down and if they traveled any longer they would get lost. They came upon a small camp site and they set up camp there for the night.

"All right then… Sasuke and Sakura," Explain Kakashi. "I want you two to go get Water…" Sakura bushed;

'_Yes!!! This is my chance to be alone with Sasuke, CHA!'_ screamed inner Sakura.

'_I am going to kill Kakashi for leaving me with such a job._'

"Naruto and Hinata I want you two to go get wood for tonight." Ordered Kakashi.

"Hie! Kakashi-sensei" Naruto answerd

"H-hie" Hinata answered in a low tone. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head in amusement towards the reactions of his team mates.

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura looked back at each other while going in their directions.

_**Saskue and Sakura…**_

Sakura walked a little slower than Sasuke so she was behind him. Sasuke didn't seem to care so he looked forward glaring into space.

"Hey… the river is over here…" Sakura snapped out of her daydream before she bumped into the tree. She walked towards were Sasuke was.

"Um…sorry." She said.

There was a long and awkward silence between them. Sakura was leaning beside the river and her hand slipped.

"Hey watch out!" Sasuke shouted to Sakura, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura switching his position to Sakura's so he would fall into the river instead of her.

'Splash!' Sasuke fell into the river.

"Sasuke! No" Screamed Sakura.

_**Naruto and Hinata **_

Naruto and Hinata walked next to each other leaving 2 to 3 feet apart from them. Hinata blushed a red color that was not yet seen to the human eye. Naruto had this bored look on his face as if he thought it would have some adventure in this trip,

'Oi this is so boring…' Naruto looked back at Hinata and saw her stop in her tracks,

"Huh," Naruto looked at Hinata "Hinata why did you stop for?" asked Naruto with question on his face. Hinata had this puzzled look on her face as if she saw a ghost of some sort.

"N-naruto, Look o-over there." Hinata pointed towards the blanket of trees and saw dozens of eyes glaring towards them, they heard growling and grunting. Naruto took two steps back and the eyes seemed to get closer every step he and Hinata took.

"Hinata I want you to get out of here as quick as you can," Yelled Naruto, "Now!"

"B-but Naruto what ab-" Naruto stared at Hinata with intensity in his glare.

"Hinata run now!" He screamed. "Don't worry about me," Yelled Naruto. "now get out of here… GO!" Hinata ran as fast as she could back to the camp site. Hinata reached the camp site to find Kakashi but she didn't see anyone in sight.

"K-kakashi-sensei!!" Hinata screamed in the highest tone she could. The howling sound of wolfs echoed in the forest. Something feet away ruffied in the bushes; Hinata jumped at the movement. "W-whos there?" She yelled.

"Mmmmm… So you're the Hyuga." Stated the deep voice that echoed in the bushes around her; Hinata then focused she then opened her Byakugan. Searching around her she came across a figure.

"His chakra is so strong… how am I going to face him?" Hinata whispered to herself. Hinata then turned to her right and focused her Byakugan more in that direction; Yards away she found a river and knew exactly what to do. She released her Byakugan and glanced at the direction of the man and suddenly ran in the opposite direction of him.

"You can't run from me forever my dear," He stated. "I will soon get what I want…" He followed her meters away know that he would trap her in time.

'I will finally have the Uchiha and Hyuga in my grasp.' He thought to himself while chuckling. Hinata reached at the river she looked up and down the river and saw no one around, her heart was racing. She turned back to the direction of the path she took knowing that he was following her.

'Oh no, how and I going to get out of this one alive' She thought.

_**Sasuke…**_

Sasuke struggled to get out of the river as the current became stronger knowing, that there was a waterfall not too far from here. The roar of the river was distance but loud. He saw a branch that stuck out and over the river; pulled out a shuriken that was tied to a piece of thin line that was strong enough to hold him. He tossed in over the branch and tugged to make sure it was secure. Sasuke shifted his weight on the string and began to climb up the line. As drenched as he was, the line began to slip from his fingers and almost dropped back into the water. He reached the top of the tree and searched the area to find out where he was. As he was looking he saw a familiar figure near the river just meter away. Sasuke noticed that she was backing away from something/someone. She fell to the ground and a dark figure appeared in front of her.

"AHHHHHH!" A high pitched scream came from her direction. Sasuke suddenly recognized the voice.

"HINATA!!" he yelled. Sasuke jumped down the tree and landed on his feet on the grassy plain. He ran full speed in the direction of the scream. 'Hinata…' He thought to himself.

_**Sakura…**_

Sakura looked down the river.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. There was no response. Tears dripped from her face, but she broke her tears and said strong. 'This is probably Kakashi-Sensei's plot to scare us again' Sakura thought to herself. She then heard a howling sound coming from the deep forest followed buy a cry.

"Huh… that's Naruto's voice…" She thought. "He must be in trouble." Sakura followed the howls and the voice which led to a opening where she saw a beaten up Naruto and a pack of wolfs.

"Naruto," She ran to his side. "Are you ok?" Sakura heard growls feet from her. She gasped. 'What are wolfs doing in the forest?' Sakura turned her direction back to Naruto.

"Sakura…" Naruto Coughed. "What are you doing here, why aren't you with Sasuke?" Naruto struggled to speak.

"Naruto," She said in a low tone. "Sasuke fell into the river and he is being pulled by the current," Sakura had a guilty sad expression on her face. Tears stared to roll down her checks. "It's… all my fault, I wasn't paying attention and I almost fell in to the river but Sasuke pushed me out of the way and he fell in instead." She shook her head trying to remove the image in her head. A chuckle escaped Naruto's lips.

"Don't worry," He reassured her. "I'm sure Sasuke can handle himself, Sakura" Sakura smiled. Naruto stood up on the balls of his feet trying to balance. He had almost forgotten about the little problem he was in. "Sakura Go and hide," He informed her. "I can handle this on my own." Naruto Smirked and wiped off the blood that was dripping from his cheek where a scratch form one on the wolf's made.

"Naruto you're bleeding…" Sakura noticed. "Let me heal you a little bit so you can have fight." Sakura offered.

"No thanks Sakura but I have this under control," He informed her "There is nothing to worry about." He held his left hand out as far as he could and gave her the thumbs up and the smiled. Sakura looked at Naruto in amassment but was not surprised at his dedication.

'Naruto…' She thought.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Thanks for Clicking and Reading. Plz Review.**

**Or I'll be sad forever- T_T. If you do Review then I will look like this- XD.**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 6

**  
Heres Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

_"Naruto you're bleeding…" Sakura noticed. "Let me heal you a little bit so you can fight." Sakura offered._

_"No thanks Sakura I have this under control," He informed her "There is nothing to worry about." He held his left hand out as far as he could and gave her the thumbs up and the smiled. Sakura looked at Naruto in amassment but was not surprised at his dedication._

_'Naruto…'_

**  
Chapter 6:**

**Kakashi and Kabuto…**

"So Kabuto, you and Orochimaru came for a little visit I see." Kakashi broke the silence between them as they stood a few miles away from the camp site.

"Lord Orochimaru, has plans that doesn't concern you." Kabuto pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and in a split second he ran towards Kakashi with a hand full of chakra. Kakashi activated his Sharingan and dodged his attack. Kabuto quickly countered his dodge grazing his right thigh. Kakashi jumped back clutching his leg.

'He got my leg…' Kabuto laughed.

"Lord Orochimaru, will always get what he desires. Soon Sasuke will come to us." With that Kabuto pulled out a curved kunai and charged at Kakashi. Kakashi pulled out his Kunai and countered the attack. While flipping back Kabuto tried to kick him but Kakashi blocked it and was pushed back a few feet. Both panting, Kakashi formed a ball of Charka in his hand, it then turned white in a matter of seconds. He raced towards Kabuto. Kabuto ducked and tripped Kakashi. Before Kakashi fell he flipped back on his toes feet away from Kabuto.

**Sasuke and Hinata…**

"Hinata!" Sasuke ran to the area where Hinata was. Hinata turned to the voice.

"S-sasuke…" he ran up to Hinata.

"What happened? Where's Naruto?" He helped her get back to her feet. At that moment a deep dark chuckle overlapped the pants of Sasuke and Hinata.

"Ha ha ha, Such wonderful news, Sasuke has a interest…" He approached out of the shadows, revealing his face; Sasuke stood in front of Hinata protecting her.

"Orochimaru…" Sasuke whispered, he then activated his Sharingan. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and threw it at Orochimaru. The kunai pierced through him.

He laughed and his body slowly descended into the air followed by a voice.

"It was a clone?" Hinata gasped.

"I will have you Sasuke and your friend as well…" Silence came across the area as the sound of rushing river roared louder. Sasuke turned around to face Hinata. His face was content and plain.

"Are… you ok… Hinata?" Hinata shook her head and took out a cloth and wiped the water away from his face. She smiled;

"Domo Arigato, Sasuke." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat; as soon as he realized that fact he turned away from Hinata and walked away. Hinata with a confused expression slowly walked a few feet behind. She tapped his shoulder; he turned around to see a smiling Hinata giving him the cloth that she used to wipe his face with. Sasuke took the cloth and began to walk. Hinata didn't expect Sasuke to take the cloth so she was happy.

**Naruto and Sakura…**

The pack of wolfs slowly approached Naruto and Sakura. Naruto pulled himself up to his knees. Sakura tried to help but Naruto refused.

"Naruto… are you sure you're going to be ok?" Sakura stood up after Naruto did.

"S…Sakura get-get out of here."

"But Naruto… " Then before Naruto could reply. A woman with long brown hair and yellow eyes appeared out of the trees; around her were more eyes staring back at them followed by a series of growls. Naruto stood up.

"Who are you?" His hands were ready to form a jutsu.

"'Who are you' you ask?" Walking closer to Naruto. "I am Kimiko, and may I ask what is a little pipsqueak like you doing out here?" She pointed to Naruto.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, remember that the next time I beat up." Kimiko got irritated.

"Beat me up you better watch it kid!" She laughed. "Kid, you better be careful your friends could be in deep trouble… or dead." She charged after Naruto and Sakura. Naruto quickly jumped in front of Sakura and yelled,

"Mulit-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hundreds of Naruto's appeared in a puff of smoke. She stopped dead in her tracks as Naruto's surrounded her, running. She kicked, dodged and punched all the clones that tried to hit her. As she was focused on his clones Naruto was forming Rasengan. He charged at her full speed. Kimiko felt the chakra in the air and quickly turned around, but before she could dodge the attack Naruto hit her with his Rasengan sending her into the trees.

Naruto released the Jutsu.

"Ha, she won't be getting back up." In seconds Naruto collapsed to the ground. Sakura ran too his aid.

"Naruto!"She rested Naruto on here thighs. He was asleep. Sakura sighed.

**Kimiko and Kabuto…**

Kabuto realized that Kimiko has been hurt.

"Sorry Kakashi, looks like things has gotten out of hand…" At that Kabuto descends into a puff of smoke, leaving a confused Kakashi at the battle field. Kabuto sprinted through the forest and then came upon Kimiko, who rested on a tree clutching at her abdominal area. Kabuto brought his glasses to the bridge of his nose once again. Kimiko looked up to Kabuto as the sun beamed into her eyes.

"Kimiko, are you …aright?" With that Kimiko became angry.

"Tsh, You think I'm feeling ok. Kabuto I want my little brother back I did what was asked…" She yelled. "Now take me to see my brother." She whispered.

"Oh that won't be possible," Kabuto crouched down to Kimiko's eye level. "You see, the boy is still alive and well. Orochimaru needs him out of the way for his plan to work perfectly. Since you did not do what was required I can't allow you to see you precious little brother." Kabuto chuckled; as he walked away he made a small signal in the air. Then two men leaped to Kimiko's side. Lifting her up as they leaped back to Orochimaru's hideout.

**Kakashi…**

Kakashi released his Sharingan.

"Well that wasn't so…bad?" Kakashi then understood what Kabuto came for. He dashed through the trees to their camp site. No one was there.

"They're not here…" Then across the camp site someone was in the bushes. He stood in a defensive stand ready to attack.

Sasuke and Hinata appeared out of the bushes.

"Sasuke Hinata, where's Naruto and Sakura?" They both twitched.

"N-naruto is still in the f-forests fighting off a p-pack of wo-wolfs…" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence she, felt a huge amount of chakra come from the pack of wolfs ans she was worried that Naruto would get hurt.

"Sakura-" Before he could say anything. Sakura and Naruto came out from the trees. Kakashi and Hinatacame running to help Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi examined Naruto's state. He had bite marks, blood and cuts all over his body.

"Sakura, are you able to heal some of Naruto's wounds?" Sakura shook her head.

"H-hie, Kakashi-sensei" She begun to heal Naruto's wounds.

"It looks like we have to head back to the village, so Naruto can rest. He's going to have to rest for a while. We head back to the village. His chakra is at its limit…" Kakashi look down at Naruto and then back at the rest of the team. "We head out first thing in the morning." With that team 7 prepared to head back to Konoha.

**

* * *

  
Ok hope you liked this chapter. :)**

**Plz review. Thanks!!**

* * *

_Pevroivsly on Uchiha blinded by love:_


	6. Chapter 7

**OMG! It;s been about a year scince I updated. Who knew time would go so fast. I'm sorry for the wait, and I understand if many of my readers have lost interest and gave up. I apologize. Well...Here is Chapter 7. Enjoy! (I'm so sorry for the mistakes.) Arigato! \^_^/**

Oh Yes! I will be changing the Summary of this story and possibly the title, as well.

Disclaimer: I do not Own ANy Naruto Characters What so ever. Naruto and all of it's being belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! 

* * *

_The team goes back to the village to treat Naruto's wounds and inform the Hokage about their encounter with the enemy._

**At Tsuande's office…**

"You guys are Useless!" Her voice raged earthquakes throughout the village as her anger reached a new point. Kakashi and the other squirmed under her voice. Tsunade sat back into her chair and tapped her nails on the desk, thinking. She sighed. "Honestly what are you guys good for?" She mumbled under her breath as the team before her stood in anticipation for Tsuande's whiplash, but nothing came all she did was stare at them, thinking, sighing and then taking a sip of her tea.

She was angry but nothing could be done about it. Placing the cup of tea back onto it original place she scanned over the team before her, one last time. She nodded at Kakashi. "I'll have to send in another squad to do your job." She reached down at the paper scattered upon her desk and grabbed the stamp.

She went down the paper to each team member in Kakashi's team and stamped a label saying 'failed', doing the same for Hinata's. She motioned then to leave. Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata exited the room, relieved to be out of the menacing glares of the Hokage. They walked off to tell Naruto, who was in the hospital.

Kakashi leaned on the wall, waiting for Tsuande's yell, it never came.

"How come I'm the one being yelled at?" He joke around. Tsunade glared at him as her fingers intertwined with each other and covered her face.

"This no time to be joking around Kakashi," She dropped her hands to the desk and leaned back on her chair. "I want you to tell me exactly what happened." The atmosphere dropped to a serious one as Kakashi's hidden smirk disappeared.

"It was trouble," he stuffed his hands into his pocket. "We ran into Orochimaru." Tsunade's eyes opened wide.

"Hmm." She rubbed her chin thinking. "I wonder what he's after." She bit her thumb.

"Sasuke, but we've got no leads to why he's after Sasuke, but my guess is he's after the Sharigan."

"Hmm," Tsuande thought. Then she jumped out of her seat, sending the cup of tea tipping over. "That means we will have to keep an eye on Sasuke, we can't risk Orochimaru getting anywhere near him." Tsuande turned to Shizune. "Shizune, I want you to assign three ANBU's to watch over Sasuke, understood?" Shizune jumped up to her feet and nodded.

"Yes! Lady Tsuande." She ran out of the room to do what was assigned. Tsuande turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I also want you to keep an eye on Sasuke as much as you can." Kakashi nodded.

"Yes, I can do that."

**At the hospital…**

"Oie!" Naruto waved his arms in the air. "Sakura-chan! Will you feed me?" He laughed as Sakura ran up to him with full rage and punched him on the head.

"Not a chance!" Naruto rubbed the burse.

"S-sakura-chan that hurt…" Naruto sulked as he laid back on the bed and crossed his arms.

"N-naruto-kun," A small faint voice came into the room as Sakura and Naruto turned their attention to Hinata and Sasuke who entered the room. "I bought some fruit for you." Hinata smiled. Naruto's mouth watered, he turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan will you feed them to me?" As Naruto spoke his statement, Hinata's plans to feed the fruits to Naruto unraveled and died. She sighed, walked to the table and placed them gently on the table and walked away. Her confidence was shot down as she smiled to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura before she exited the room passing by Sasuke, giving him a satisfying smile.

Sasuke shocked and upset by Naruto's words and Hinata's expression, shook his head.

"You're and idiot." He left leaving Sakura and Naruto confused to what had happened.

Sasuke closed the door and heard a small voice crying. He turned his head to his right and saw Hianta, head in hands tears falling between her fingers. Sasuke wonder why she was so attracted to the knuckle head. He didn't take interest in anyone other than Sakura, so why does she still like him? Sasuke sighed and leaned on the wall next to her.

"Shinobis don't cry." He crossed his arms as Hinata stopped her crying and looked up at Sasuke.

He looked down at her. His heart skipped a beat. She really cared for Naruto. But for some reason Sasuke envied her love for Naruto. He was so upset he wanted to break Naruto's face in two. Didn't Naruto know what kind of pain he was puting Hinata through…? No. He didn't he never did. Hinata bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"I'm worthless aren't I?" She laughed to herself.

"No, you're not worthless. If you were worthless I wouldn't be talking to you." He chuckled a little. She smiled up at Sasuke and stood on the balls of her feet and then flat on her feet. She sucked in a deep breath and turned to Sasuke, she smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." Hinata bowed and rose.

"No problem." They walked along the hallway, side-by-side.

As they walked down the market street, Hinata picked up a few things and a few plumped tomatoes for Sasuke. She wanted to thank him for cheering her up earlier. May people giggled and gossiped as they watched Hinata and Sasuke buy things as if they were a couple. Hinata smiled up at Sasuke, Sasuke smiled down at her. From afar yes they seem like a couple and to Sasuke he felt feelings grow inside of him that he never though he would feel.

"Sasuke, thank you for paying for all these." Hinata motioned her arms up at the bags in her hands. Sasuke noticed how heavy they were . He grabbed the bags out of her hands.

"Let me carry them." They did seem heavy and when Sasuke held them, they were. He looked at Hinata with surprise, she made it look so light. Hinata giggled.

"Thank you Sasuke." She covered her smile. Sasuke discouraged to see that she covered her smile, frowned. They walked to her house, as Sasuke walked her up to the gates he handed her the bags. "I'm sorry Sasuke, but father doesn't take unexpected visitors to well." She smiled and the wide gates opened to the Hyuga compound, then closed. Leaving a lonely Uchiha standing at the gate, he turned around and walked back to his Home.

**Hinata…**

Hinata hummed aloud to herself. Then she skipped to the kitchen. She rested the bags on the counter and began to take out the products in them: fruits, vegetables and meats.

Hinata loved to cook her own meals, she didn't like the way the chef looked at her when she cooked the Hyuga's food. The chef never liked the Hyuga heiress, Hinata could see that. Every morning the chef would glare at her and slam things down in rage. Uncomfortable around the chef, Hinata began to cook her own meals. Gradually she began to learn more and more dishes.

As Hinata finished putting all the items away, a servant walked up to her.

She bowed. "Miss Hinata, your father requests you to his quarters." Hinata nodded and walked down the hallway to her father's quarters. She knocked on the door and a faint voice responded. Hinata peaked her head inside the room to find her father sitting in his chair reading, glasses on, papers scattered along the desk as the desk lamp light shined and lit up the room.

"You wanted to see me father?" Hisashi looked up from his papers as his glaring eyes hid behind his glasses. Hinata shuddered under his stare. He took his glasses off and placed in on his desk.

"Yes, I have a very serious matter to speak to you about." Hinata sucked in a deep breath and waited for Hisashi's statement.

"You are no longer, the heir to The Hyuga clan," Hinata gasped. "Hinabi will now on take your place as heiress of the Hyuga household. That is all." Hinata's heart was in her throat as she saw the menacing smile of her father. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes lids, but she refused to let them fall.

Spinning on her heels Hinata burst through her father's door and up to her room where she cried for hours.

The pale moon gave little light as Hinata walked to her closet as she tossed clothing into her bed.

On her bed laid a small suitcase; Hinata tried to fit as much things into her suitcase as she could but only a few shirts and pants could fit, along with her toiletries.

It was fifteen minutes later and the moon was still out. It was the middle of the night and Konoha was a sleep and restless. Hinata quietly slid the window open, grabbed her bag and jumped out the window. She safely and soundly landed with a thump; she looked up to the house to check if any lights had gone on. Nothing; with that Hinata ran down the street.

Hinata ran down a dirt road up to a pair of rusted iron gates. Pushing the gate to a squeaky open and then to a close. She walked up the crumbling stairs to the wooden door. She raised her fist ready to knock but hesitated, instead Hinata dropped her suitcase down on the wall near the door and slid down onto her bottom.

Wrapping her arms around her knees as she buried her face into her knees and cried. She couldn't build up the courage to knock on the door and ask for help. She was ashamed and afraid of what might happen if did; if she showed up at the door, tears streaming from her eyes, desperate. She may have been strong physically but mentally her weakness ate at her from the inside out, slowly and painfully.

* * *

_Where is Hinata? Who's door is she crying in front of? Who will come to her aid? Until next time! Up NEXT! Chapter 8 yeah!_

_**It can't believe it's been almost a year now. Wow! Thanks for clicking,reading, and reviewing. ^_^**_


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! Masashi Kishimoto own Naruto and all of it's being.**

****

Sorry For the mistakes. Hope you like it. Enjoy! XD

**Itachi is Awesome! XD **

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Sasuke…**

Restless in his bed, Sasuke shifted from one position to the next, but he couldn't find the exact position to which he was comfortable with. He rolled over on to his back, pushing the white sheets from his body and rested his hand on his forehead. Staring up at the ceiling he thought. He thought of the incident at the hospital with Hinata and how she was so disappointed when Naruto paid more attention to Sakura then to herself. He watched as Hinata's smiling face turned dark and gloomy. As Sasuke remember her expression he felt his stomach churn.

_Her face is to perfect to not have a smile. _He thought. Sasuke then realized who he was talking about. _No, why is she on my mind?_ Rubbing his face, he sat up and looked around. It was normal and plain nothing but tan walls dressed with two windows, a dresser, a bed, a door, and himself, taking up space. Nothing was great about it. After the Uchiha Clan fell, by his brother's feet he never guessed he would be back in the very walls that his parents, brother and he once breathe and thrived in.

Then something caught his ears. He could hear faint murmurs, more like sobbing or crying. He ripped the sheets from his bare skin and slowly and cautiously, exited his room. Walking down the barren hallway the cries became louder and louder as he grew close. Walking passed the living room then kitchen he slowly reached for the front door.

Placing his hand on the door knob he slowly turned it. Opening the door he looked up into the sky where the naked moon laid his self softly on the clouds. The sobs were louder and when he turned his face his eyes grew wider and filled with worry.

Curled into a ball laid Hinata; Swinging the door to a wide opening he kneeled down to Hinata's side.

Hinata stopped her crying to look at Sasuke. They stared into each other's eyes.

"S-sas…uke?" She cried between his name.

"Hinata, what happened to you?" Sasuke placed his hand on her shoulder. She sat up straight, confused. She then looked up to Sasuke and then snapped her head back down to her hands that gripped her chest. Tears welled up at the corner of her eyes, but once again she held it in. She didn't want Sasuke to see her cry; she was already disowned by her father for being so weak.

Seeing Hinata's expression he became worried. Looking down at her state, he could see she was shaking, her face and close drenched from her crying. He sighed and stood up, Hinata looked up at him.

"Come on." He reached his hands out and waited for contact. Hinata shocked to see Sasuke so nice to her smiled and placed her hands into his. He gracefully pulled her up and they walked inside.

Sasuke carefully helped Hinata to the couch. Hinata looked so fragile as if the slightest thing could break her into pieces. "I'll make some tea." He yawned and walked to the Kitchen.

Hinata wiped her face and looked around the large living room, then settling back to Sasuke who had already placed the pot full of water on the fire.

He walked around the island that separated the living room from the kitchen. He took in a deep breath, leaned on the counter, eyebrows furrowed and arms crossed.

"What happened?" Hinata cocked her head up to Sasuke and bit her lip.

"Father, told me I was no longer the heiress of the Hyuga Clan." Her head went low and she began to cry. "I-I didn't know w-what to do," She struggled to finish her sentence. "So…"

"So you came here, Right?" He finished her sentence. She stared up at Sasuke and nodded. "Why me?" Sasuke was confused to why Hinata would run to him for help. _I would be the last person to get help from, I __w-won't__ help you, you came to the wrong person._ Sasuke shook his thoughts from his mind and examined Hinata. She look desperate and it didn't seem she had anyone else to run to. Sasuke sighed. "Ok," He stood on his feet. "Fine, You can stay here." Hinata's head spiked up and a smile spread across her face.

Who would have known Sasuke Uchiha would help someone. He was always the loner, never speaking unless it interested him.

_Arigato, Sasuke. _Hinata inhaled a large ball of air and slowly exhaled in relief. "T-thank You Sasuke; How can I repay you?"

_Oh I can think of a few ways. _Sasuke walked to the front door. "Nothing, You don't have to repay me." He opened the front door, to where Hinata's bag rested, he picked it up, went back to the living room and tossed it at Hinata. "You can use the first room on the left. I'll get you some sheets." He walked down the hallway and descended into his room.

Hinata placed her bag to the side. She wondered what had just gotten herself into. She cupped her head into her hands and sighed. Hisashi would wake up and find that his daughter has run away. _But he wouldn't care…_ Knowing Hisashi he would be happy to gotten rid of his eldest daughter. She was not made a proper burial for her? Many questions swirled inside of Hinata's head. Hinata stood up from the tan couch and with her bag she went to the room on the left.

Closing the door behind her she scanned the room. There laid a larger window over a king size bed; on the left die of the room laid a two door closet, and a desk with a desk lamp and picture frame, and on the right rested a small bedside table, a dresser, and a door.

Hinata walked to door on the right and opened it. It was a large bathroom with two sinks under a full wall mirror, a shiny white toilet, and a shower/bath. Hinata wondered why this bath room was so big and were the others like this to? Hinata stepped back out of the bathroom. She looked at the bed and there laid blue bed sheets and a white pillow.

Hinata unpacked her things, made her bed, and brushed her teeth. She tucked her self into the sheets, laid on her back and stared up at the ceiling. _What am I going to do? I can't show my face outside again, by the morning they would have already notice that I am not there,_ Hinata turned on her side. _I wonder if he would come looking for me? _At that Hinata closed her eyes, but was fully wake. She decided that she should try to get as much rest as she can.

An hour later, Hinata was still awake when she heard the door open and then close shut. Her joint locked in place. She slowly peeked her head from the cover to the door. There stood Sasuke.

"You can't sleep either?" Her joints relaxed and she sat up.

"No… There's a lot on my mind." Hinata wrapped her arms around herself. Sasuke pained to see Hinata in the state the she was in, he sighed and sat by her side and patted her head.

"You'll be fine." His smile was handsome to Hinata. Even if he did look tired. It cheered her up. She smiled back. Sasuke stood up from the bed and started to walk towards the door, but something had gotten caught onto his shirt. When he looked to see what had caught his shirt and it was Hinata.

With her head hung low, her hair covering her face, she had a handful of Sasuke's shirt in her fist.

"Please…" The silence grew on the seconds. "Please do leave." He secretly smiled and turned back to Hinata who was looking at Sasuke with a tear staining her face.

"Sure." Sasuke sat back down and laid back on the bed, then Hinata followed. Seconds rolled on and they laid in silence as they soaked up the moment together.

"I-I'm sorry you don't have to stay here," She turned to stare at Sasuke who stared at the ceiling. "you don't have to force yourself, I'm so weak to... and you to stay here with me... I-I'm sorry." Sasuke chuckled and laid his eyes on Hinata.

"Hinata… when are you going to stop doubting you abilities?" He twisted her hair between his fingers. "If I didn't want to be here, then I would be in my room right now. Since I'm here you don't; need to apologize." He smiled at Hinata and smelled her hair.

Hinata blushed, hugged him and buried her face into his neck. Hinata indulged her nose into his sent, it was delightful, and mix of, faint sweat and the last of his cologne from earlier that day. Sasuke surprised at first hugged her back as he leaned his into her hair and smell the sweet sent of her cucumber washed hair.

"Thank you, S-sasuke" She began to cry, but not tears of sorrow but tears of joy. Still embracing each other, they quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**I wanted Hinata and Sasuke's relationship to bloom. I hope it's ok... But don't think thats the last you will see of Hina and Sasu. Next chapter there is more. Until Next Time! ^_^. I wonder if the story is too short? Hmm... tell me what you think.**  
**  
Thanks For clicking and reading... now go review! And don't forget to check out my other stories, like... _Crying Glass Shards_, it was something I just put out together; it seemed like fun. Bye!(Ja Ne!)**


	8. Chapter 9

**WOW! Three Chapters in Less Than a week. Well it is Mid-winter break. So I have some time to write. ENjoy!^_^  
Thanks for clicking and reading. OH it's a bit longer than usual sorry. ^_^.**

**THis Chapter is a Revision. **

**

* * *

  
Chapter 9:**

Hinata peeled her eyes open as her focus shifted from darkness to Sasuke's sleeping face, a tint of blush across his checks, hair in a mess, as he breathes in and out; his chest rising and falling. Hinata blushed as she realized how close she was to him and how his hands wrung around her waist. She scanned his face. He was simply breath taking. Hinata wondered why she noticed this now. For some reason she began to take a liking to Sasuke, slowly opening her heart to him. Her mind slowly walked away from getting Naruto's attention.

She was happy; she was finally happy to be in the comfort of Sasuke's arms; able to smell his scent, touch him in ways many other could not, hopefully to become closer in his heart and mind to the point where all that Sasuke could think about was her. Hinata sunk her face into his neck and took in a big waft of his scent. She didn't care what would happen today as long as she was with Sasuke; but everything in her mind told her they might be separated, never to see each other again. She didn't want that, neither did Sasuke.

He woke up to a familiar smell and something brushing upon him. He peered one eye open and then the other; slowly adjusting to the light that shined in through the window above them. He looked down and saw Hinata snuggled under his body. He smiled. He wrapped his arms tighter around her a he took in the scent of her hair.

"This was my parents' room," He whispered into her ear. "I had no reason to ever walk in here again, but you," He hugged her tighter. "You gave me courage to. Thank you." He laughed to himself. Who knew he could step into this room again much less sleep in the bed that his parents' had occupied. A warm feeling filled him as his and Hinata's body touched.

Every day he would wake up in his twin sized bed, cold and alone surrounded by nothing but silence; waking up sweaty and shocked by the vivid dreams of his parents' murder. Now he woke up to a beautiful human being wishing it would never end. Sasuke thought he was trapped in this house condemned to remember the memories of his parents' death but this morning he did not have those frightening dreams of the blood, the sword, two bodies on the ground one standing tall wielding the bloody swords, stained with guilt, betray and hatred. Instead his nightmares were replaced with sweet dreams of Hinata and him, together and happy.

Hinata buried herself in him as she indulged in his warmth. It was bliss until a noise came from Sasuke's abdominal. Sasuke turned his head hiding the small blush on his face. Hinata giggled and released herself from Sasuke's grasp.

"I'll go make something for us to eat." She opened the door and went to the kitchen. Sasuke rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling, smiling. He sighed and rose from the bed, leaving the sheets unfolded and creased. He followed into the kitchen where Hinata poked her head inside of the refrigerator.

"Um… S-sasuke," She stood up straight. "You have no food." She opened the refrigerator door wider. Sasuke shrugged and plopped himself on the couch. "What do you eat?" Hinata asked. He pointed to the shelf that was filled with instant ramen.

"Naruto, came over one day and left them here. There's a still a lot left." Naruto had forced himself into Sasuke's house, uninvited, one Saturday night. Naruto carried six bags of instant ramen, placed them on in the shelves and instated Sasuke to leave some here, for the next time he was around. So Sasuke had the instant ramen, to his disposal.

Hinata shook her head. "S-sasuke you can't have a proper meal with ramen." She sighed. Sasuke turned to her and smirked.

"Would you like to go to the market?" Hinata's head turned to him. She smiled.

"C-could we?" Sasuke nodded, stood up and walked down the hallway into his room to take a shower. Filled with joy as she walked off into her bedroom to get ready.

**At the market…**

Many women in the store gossiped and whispered as Hinata picked out vegetables with a big smile on her face. She thought nothing can upset her, not even the glaring jealous young women who starred in envy of her. Sasuke stood only feet away from her as he watched her pick up examine fruits and vegetables in joy. He wondered how she could be so happy when all these women stared at her and him. He didn't take pleasure in the women who had the guts to flirt with him but he enjoyed the ones that watched his every move from a distance. For those who watched him he wanted to torment them; make then boil over with rage and jealously of his close proximity to Hinata. Make them wish there were in Hinata's shoes.

Placing a bunch of bananas in the basket and looked over there fruits. Then a hand wrapped itself her waist as she was pulled up to Sasuke. He placed his lips next to her ear.

"I can't wait to eat your breakfast." The women inched their noses closes trying to understand what he was whispering to her; unable to understand, they look to Hinata's face for an expression that would tell it all. They got their answer. Hinata's face went bright red at Sasuke's comment. The women in the store, immediately felt jealousy as there explicit minds wandered to places, wishing whatever sentence had be whispered into Hinata's ear, was whispered into there's by the man who held Hinata so tightly.

As Hinata paid for her things the cashier glared at her intensely, snatching the money from her hand, putting on a fame switching smile. Sasuke stood at the door away from the intense stares as he waited for Hinata to catch up. They walked out of the shop.

"Well, aren't they jealous…" He smirked and took the bags from Hinata. She giggled.

"S-sasuke, its ok I can… um, carry them. I mean you b-bought them so. The l-least I can do is carry them." She shouted after him. He turned to her and smiled.

"You're cooking right?" She nodded. "Then carrying the bags would mean I would need to own you something." He walked ahead as Hinata followed right behind. As they walked the crowded streets, something passed the corner of Hinata's eye. She turned to the direction of the object that caught her eyes and she gasped in terror. Sasuke heard her gasp and turned to her. Hinata with terror in her eyes turned to Sasuke with pleading eyes, then back to the frightening situation in front of her.

A few meters away, was her younger sister, Hinabi and her cousin, Neji, smiling and laughing. They were walking towards Hinata's path. With quick thinking she turn towards Sasuke and he nodded, reaching his hand out to her she took his hand as he pulled her more into the rushing crowd. Sasuke pulled her more close to him wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear. She didn't understand what that meant and before she could respond Sasuke took off with her feet following him. Hinata then noticed they were getting closer to Hinabi and Neji; the opposite of what she was thinking.

Sasuke ran with dedication in his eyes fanning the adrenaline that pulsed through his veins.

"S-sasuke…" She tried the finish her sentence but the two Hyugas from ahead stopped her voice. Sasuke was going to run right pass them as if they would not notice the heiress, no ex-heiress run right pass them. "S-sasuke this isn't going to w-work."

"Shhh," He tighten his grasp on her hands as they ran passed them with full speed. As they passed Hinata saw looked at her cousin's face, at that moment he looked into her eyes; in that instant she saw his emissions spark and engulf his eyes. She tiered her eyes away from him; running full speed, head to head with Sasuke, hands intertwined with one another.

_I'm sorry Neji._ She turned to Sasuke how was concentrated on getting as far away from there as possible. Hinata didn't want to lose Sasuke nor did she want to lose the loving relationship she had with her dear cousin, the only one that treated her kindly, even though everyone else did not. On the other hand she had the person she cherished so deeply running with her. Could she go back to the Hyugas and not have Sasuke punished for keeping her from her family? or does she run away from home and live with Sasuke. And would Sasuke even agree to run with her? Did he cherish her just as much as she cherished him?

They ran and turned a sharp right; heading down the dirt street towards the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke slowed their pace as he looked left to right making sure Neji or Hinabi did not follow, but for some odd reason he felt as if Hinata and himself were being watched, but from a far distance. Sasuke stared into the flock of trees from across the street. He shrugged it off and walked Hinata to the door.

Still carrying the bags Sasuke opened the door, dragging the bags of groceries to the kitchen. Hinata stood in her place in the middle of the kitchen. She was not terrified of the realization of events that took place just minutes ago. She remembered the faces of Neji and Hinabi laughing as if Hinata was not alive, as if she never existed.

_So father is not looking._ But then how who know, at the speed they were running who could make out their blurred faces, but Hinata was sure Neji looked at her straight in the eyes. Well that's what Hinata keep telling herself. Sasuke turned to her after hovered over the sink catching his breath. He walked to Hinata who was shaking. Placing his hand on her lower back she shook out of her thoughts to look at Sasuke. He had a worried face on. Did he understand what this situation had turned into?

"Are you okay?" He rubbed her arms in attempt to sooth her nerves but it did little help. Holding her head in her hand she shook her head and walked to the couch, with the help of Sasuke. She plopped herself down on the couch with a big sigh.

"I-I think so." She lied; she wasn't sure at all if she would be 'okay' anymore. She felt trapped, felt bound to the Hyuga cursed and name that was branded into her just about twenty four hours ago. She hugged herself resting her head on her knees. Sasuke was more worried than ever. She was losing it. He watched as she slowly fell apart on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into his embrace. This caught Hinata by surprise.

"You'll be safe," He rested his chin on her head. "No one will take you away from me." He hugged her tighter. He cared for her to the point where he would do anything to save her, even if it's from himself.

"W-why?" She asked muffled by his shirt. "Why g-go so far for m-me?" **[A/N: Hey Sasuke said that when him and Naruto were fighting at the Valley of the End; Brings back memories.]** She dug her face into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Why wouldn't I care?" He looked up in to the ceiling. He brought Hinata's face to his face. "You are the most important thing in the world to me." **[A/N: I don't think Sasuke would ****EVER**** say that, he was willing to kill Sakura. I mean come on.]** He let go of her face and walked into the kitchen, at the same time the kettle on the fire whistled which meant it was done. He poured the water into the cup filled with tea and let it cool as steam rose from the rim.

Minutes later he took the tea over to Hinata. He placed it in front of her, on the coffee table.

"Here." He pulled her into her arms as she picked up the cup and put it to her lips, then sipping the tea little by little. Her muscle that had been tense contacted and relaxed. She took in a deep breath from the tea and placed it gently back down on the table. As she reclined back Sasuke took her face and turned it towards him. He stared into her eyes. It was filled with sadness, worry, horror, and gloom. He wanted to wash away all the worries and bad things from her. He wanted to see the bright face he saw just this morning. He grew closer to her lips as his hand slipped up to the back of her head.

"S-saskue?"

"Shhh…" Their lips touched. Hinata pulled away but Sasuke insisted she stay, as he pushed himself more on to her face. The kiss was long, hot(from the tea) and passionate. As if all their feelings were put into that one kiss.

Hinata parted her lips from his as they stopped for air. Her face red and blushed as his cheeks retained a light red color. She looked at him with a bit of shock but with more wonder and wanting for more. While she was wondering and wanting more he was laughing, he made her create those expressions, he was proud of his work and before he could think of kissing her again. She planted her lips onto his. This time there kiss more full of lust and want that the last.

"What about breakfast?" He asked as his eyes wondered to the kitchen still kissing.

"Later." She said between kisses.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 Until Next Time!! Hope You like it! ^_^. Please Review. Thanks .**

**Itachi is awesome! Love of my life. XD (R.I.P) **


End file.
